


Family Snapshots

by fanficfanatic84



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfanatic84/pseuds/fanficfanatic84
Summary: Family moments between our Robron and Roblivion.  All chapters are small standalone moments.





	1. Liv comforts Robert

**Author's Note:**

> This was saved in my drafts - The idea to write some family moments 
> 
> So decided seeing as I started I may as well share.

Liv woke up and headed down the "lovely" spiral staircase she could bloody kill Robert sometimes. As she gets to the bottom she realises she isn't alone, sat on the sofa in the lounge is Robert.

"Oh morning, you sitting there moping over Aaron he will be back later today you know." She walks round the sofa to wind him up some more but stops "Rob are you okay?" when she sees tears running down his face. He quickly tries to recover like he has just noticed she's there and wipes his face with his sleeve, very un-Robert like. "Ummm yeah I'm fine, just going to have a quick shower before I head out" and he can't get up the stairs quick enough.

Frowning she takes out her phone and texts Aaron to ask if he knows what's wrong. As she's waiting for her toast to pop her phone lights up. She answers with a "hey" and then without any introduction "is he with you now Liv?". She rolls her eyes "hello to you too Aaron and no but I am worried about him, he's off for shower number two of the day as I know he had one earlier his towel was in the basket at the top of the stairs so do you want to tell me what's happening?". Aaron sighs deeply down the phone "I messed up I wanted to be there today for him and now I won't be until later. It's the anniversary of the fire today that killed his mum. Urgh I can't believe I'm not there!". Liv can hear that he's pacing and simply responds "Well you can calm down he has me doesn't he?". She can tell its stopped him in his tracks. "I will be here for him he's my family too Aaron...... and you can stop crying right now its embarrassing and I am not even there." Aaron laughs as he knows what she's doing "I love you kiddo". 

As Liv is finishing her toast and clearing away her dishes Robert comes back down stairs looking a little more Robert like. He smiles at her as he walks up to the table "Uh sorry you had to see that". Liv can tell he is going to clam up or run out the door so she speaks "you know you're my family now right? Whether you like it or not you are stuck with me, which is more or less what you said to me and that works both ways. So don't apologise for that." Robert stands there in a kind of stunned silence before sinking down into one of the seats. Sighing deeply Robert finally speaks "Aaron told you then" is all he manages to get out before Liv butts in "well only after I text him I was worried about you" as she bites her lip suddenly shy like maybe she is overstepping a mark. Robert stands up goes round the table kisses the top of her head and hugs her "thank you Liv".

She stands for a moment and just before he pulls back she wraps her arms around him "it's what family does isn't it?" not really a question but knowing it needed to be said. "So what are your plans for the day?" she asks as she steps away from him. "Ummmm I hadn't really thought about it, I should probably go and visit mum's grave" he replies with a sigh. "Can I come? I mean if you don't mind."

She thinks Robert is going to say no or pass out instead he says "I would like that. Well so long as you are." She looks at him "Of course I wouldn't have said I would if I didn't want to so let's go." Robert laughs which makes Liv frown "Ummm Liv you might want to change out of your PJs first." She looks down "Oh well obvs once I have changed." He laughs again as she runs up the stairs at least she got him to laugh she thinks.

She gets changed quickly and texts Aaron to let him know what they have decided to do. Then comes flying down the stairs and breezes past him "Okay then let's go." Seeing as its a pleasant enough day for the time of year Liv suggests walking, as to be fair she would be worried about Robert driving today. Liv realises they don't have any flowers "Robert, give me some money." She looks at him as he quirks an eyebrow at her. "For flowers." He silently hands her some money and makes no attempt to move to go into the shop.

As she wanders back out the shop, Robert's eyes fill up and for a second she thinks she has made a mistake but then he smiles "Those were her favourites." Liv smiles back at him, she didn't know that she just liked the colour. So they walk in silence to the graveyard. Once there Liv falls behind Robert a little and follows him to Sarah's grave. 

Robert steps forward, kisses his hand and places it gently on the gravestone and Liv wants to cry especially when she sees the tears tracking down his face. So she steps forward and places the flowers down gently and whispers "You don't have to worry about him, he's not on his own, me and Aaron have his back now." And with that he breaks down as Liv cuddles into his side. He clears his throat but before he can speak Liv jumps in through her own tears "If you say sorry I am giving you a dead arm." He laughs and wipes his face "Okay then how about thank you." She smiles at him. 

Later on when Aaron gets back, he finds Liv and Robert on the floor in the lounge laughing looking at some old photos. Liv sees the confused look on his face "We went to see Vic and she had found these albums so let me borrow them so I could see this one. Some of these are tragic you need to see." She laughs as Robert shoves her "Watch it you." She watches as Robert gets up and hugs Aaron, who in turn holds onto Robert tightly. Aaron looks down and mouths thank you to Liv and she smiles and mouths he's family as she jumps up to join the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert helps Aaron and Liv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you as always for taking the time to read. Just another small moment.

Robert wakes up and turns around to find the bed empty. He checks the time its only just gone 9am. He heads downstairs to get a coffee before he even entertains the thought of getting washed and dressed. As he makes his way down the stairs that he could kick himself for but will never say it out loud to either Aaron or Liv or anyone for that matter, he hears the TV. As he gets to the bottom he finds Aaron and Liv on the couch, Liv leaning against Aaron with his arm around her. 

"Morning you two, you been up long?" he asks while watching both of them carefully. He knows immediately something is wrong just not what.

Aaron shrugs his shoulders and Liv says "A while."

"You guys want breakfast, I will nip to David's and make us a fry up if you want?"

Liv gives him a barely there smile "Yes that would be good."

So Robert quickly gets dressed and heads out to David's. As he reaches David's he sees Chas coming out the shop. "Hey Chas, have you got a second?"

"Ummm okay everything alright?" She asks with a frown on her face.

"Yeah well no. Okay Aaron and Liv seem slightly off today and I feel like I have forgotten something or I am missing something. Don't suppose you know what?" He asks not really sure what he is expecting her to come up with.

"Nothing I can think of, have you asked them what........" She trails off and then grabs Robert's arm. "Gordon's birthday is today." 

Robert watches her carefully. And then places his hand on her's "Don't worry I will look after them." He tells her with a smile. She smiles back and gives him a hug "Thank you."

Once he has the food for the fry up and some junk food for later he heads back to the mill. As he walks in he sees that Aaron and Liv have not moved from the couch. He tries to keep the atmosphere light so as he walks past them he says "Oh no don't worry guys I can manage with bags, don't rush to help." He hears Liv snort and watches as Aaron gets up. "I was only kidding, I will get the fry up started."

Aaron ignores him, walks right up to him and kisses him. "Morning." And then leans into Robert for a hug. They stand there for a moment before they both hear "I don't smell any bacon cooking in there, oh and stop being gross."

Both laugh "Okay bossy I will get cracking."

Aaron sits at the table watching Robert as Liv joins him and looks in the other bag Robert got filled with junk food. She smiles and her eyes filling up with tears as she nudges Aaron to get him to look. He just smiles at her. As Robert turns round to ask if they want a cuppa with breakfast, Liv throws her arms around him. He stands there stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms around her. Aaron leaves them for all of five seconds then gets up and joins the moment.

"I hate to ruin this moment but something is definitely burning." Robert says Liv and Aaron laugh and step back to let Robert finish breakfast while Aaron sets about making the tea.

Once breakfast is over, Robert tries to debate how to give them the time they need without it looking weird. But of course Aaron senses this "Thank you for that, I don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better." Robert smiles at him and pulls him in for a hug.

Liv watches for second catching up with what is happening and makes the choice for them. "Right Rob go get changed then." She watches the confusion on both their faces. "Well seeing as its a PJ day compete with junk food then he needs to be dressed for the occasion."

"Don't argue with the lady Robert you heard her now move."

Robert smiles at them both and heads off to get changed. When he gets back downstairs he finds Aaron and Liv back on the couch with the junk food out in front of them, only they aren't sitting next to each other they have left the middle seat for Robert.

As Robert sits down both Aaron and Liv move closer leaning on him. Liv and Aaron have already picked the movie but Robert isn't fussed what it is he is happy just to sit with his family.


	3. Aftermath of the gas leak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between the little family after the carbon monoxide disaster

It's their first night back in the Mill after the gas disaster and Liv finds that she can't sleep, so she decides to go downstairs for a drink to see if that will help her settle as the tossing and turning certainly isn't helping. She gets to the top of the stairs and creeps down them as quietly as she can so as not to disturb Aaron and Robert.

As she gets to the bottom she sees Robert asleep on the couch. She freezes for a second, the image of him on the couch the last time she saw him there burned into her mind. Logically she knows he's okay but before she knows it she is next to the couch and trying to wake him up.

"Rob" she is whispering but gently shaking his arm "Robert, please wake up."

Robert blinks a few times and looks surprised at where he is but then the surprise is replaced by worry, he sits up and reaches for Liv.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispers as if not to startle her but its his gentle question that gets her and she throws herself into his arms and starts sobbing. He lets her cry it out holding her tightly stroking her hair and she knows he's speaking but she just can't tell what.

"I'm sorry" Liv manages to choke out. She re-arranges herself so she is tucked against Robert's side with her head on his chest and he wraps his arm around her she feels safe.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You know you can talk to me so you wanna tell me what's up?" He asks to the top of her head.

"Just couldn't sleep and then I came downstairs and you were just lying there on the couch not moving and I was terrified. I finally got my family back to almost lose you." She brings a hand up to wipe her eyes in a very Aaron like move.

"Oh Liv, I am so sorry for scaring you. I only came down for a drink and must have fallen asleep. You were so quiet I should have realised something wasn't right." He kisses the top of her head and she smiles. He's okay and not going anywhere.

She sniffs and clears her throat "I remember seeing you lying there just so pale and all I wanted to do was make sure you were okay. Then when I came downstairs I just..... dunno really flashed back to it I guess." 

"Oh it wouldn't be the same if I was less dramatic now would it." Liv laughs so he continues. "Seriously though Liv you are a good kid and I love you I don't tell you that enough. And also thank you, I do remember you saying you wanted to look after me and Aaron found the painkillers you went out and got me it means alot you would do that for me."

She smiles into his chest "Anytime. And Rob? I love you too"

 

Aaron wakes up and realises he's on Robert's side of the bed. He checks the clock its half three in the morning. He gets up and heads downstairs to see if he can find him. As he reaches the bottom of the stairs his heart melts. On the couch he finds Liv cuddled against Robert who has his arm around her with his legs on the coffee table in front of him. Both of them sound asleep this image is way better than the one he walked in on the other day. He shakes that image from his mind and sees Liv's phone on the arm of the couch so he quickly snaps a few pictures of them so he can remember this moment and sends them to himself. He then grabs a blanket from the other chair and squeezes against Robert's left side. As if he senses him Robert moves his arm and pulls Aaron closer to him and Aaron can't keep the smile from his face. He manages to get the blanket around them and as he drifts off he thinks this is the way it should be here on the couch with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another little moment - if anyone has any suggestions please let me know.
> 
> Your opinions are always welcome xx

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading - any comments always welcome.


End file.
